


Exercise

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post series established relationship fic, inspired by a post on Pinterest, and set during the 2020 pandemic
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Exercise

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

“When are you going to exercise today?”

“Who says I haven’t?”

“Barbara, you can’t stay inside and eat non-stop until you get the vaccine.”

“Thank you for your opinion your Lordship, but I exercised while you showered.”

“Um, when I went for my shower you were eating breakfast in bed while watching the news.”

“Exactly.”

“Since when has eating been classed as a form of exercise.”

“I wasn’t referring to the eating part, although there is such a thing as competitive eating. What I meant was I spent the entire time I was watching the news shaking my head in disbelief at the stupidity in the world.”

“That's hardly a cardio workout.”

“No, it isn’t, I’ll give you that. However, I can think of a two-person cardio activity that I would be more than happy to undertake.”

“Oh, you can, can you?”

“Yeah, most definitely. Drop your towel Mr Lynley, you’ve pulled.”

Laughing, I did as I was told and then clambered into bed, pulling her into my arms.

“Sometimes you have the best ideas.”

“Only sometimes?”

“Do you really want to debate this now?”

“I’ll shut up if you hurry up and fuc…”

She shut up.


End file.
